Sometimes the Truth Hurts
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Kara is hiding something from Barry? Will she tell him and how will he react? Will he still travel with her or leave her? NO FLAMES! BarryxOc Mild Paul Bashing My final Paul bashing! Do not like, then do not read!


**I decided that I do not think that Paul is a loser, but this is my last fic with my Ocs hating him. I think that he does not deserve any bashing, so you don't need to sweat it, Paul fangirls. If I still have Barry OOC, tell me in a kind way.**

**Anyway, enjoy this and I do not own Pokemon, but Kara is mine.**

* * *

Kara felt lonesome that night. She was trying to get to sleep, but she was unable to. For weeks she has been having nightmares of any kind. She wanted to talk to Barry about it, but she was too scared to tell the blond about them, fearing of how he would also react. The brown-haired girl had lied to him and that has been making her feel guilty to the core of her soul and her heart even.

Kara and Barry met in Eterna City when Barry won his battle with Gardenia. They did not like each other at first, but in a month, they got along and became good friends. They came back to Hearthome City again since Barry got his 7th gym badge and wanted to take a break before heading out to go get is 8th badge. Kara came from Canalave City with her Torterra, which was 7 years ago. She traveled throughout the Sinnoh region, wanting to be a Pokemon breeder. She traveled alone until she met the blond, joining him on his journey to be a strong trainer just like her ex-boyfriend Paul.

The girl shivered as she remembered the day she met Paul. He used to be a nice boy until he left for his Pokemon journey. Since then, they tried dating and a few weeks later after that, Kara could not bear being with someone who does not care for the well-being of Pokemon. She has always done what she could to avoid him. She could not bear to dwell in the past. Paul was the source of her nightmares.

She could not stay in bed anymore, so she got her trainer clothes on and walked out of the Pokemon Center, not bothering on taking her Pokeballs like she would always do whenever she was going to go out on nights like this. How she longed to no longer have these horrible things that she experiences at night. Her footsteps were light and quiet as she walked throughout the streets of Jublilife City. The soft breeze blew through her long brown hair and her hazel eyes twinkled by the moonlight as the moon shone in its half-shaped state.

_Why must I always be like this?_ she thought to herself. _Should I tell Barry about my dreams? If I did, will he help me or push me away like my last companion did…_ She narrowed her eyes. _Paul… How can Barry look up to a selfish bastard of a wannabe who cares about nothing but himself? I should have known not to have joined Paul when I felt something bad about him, let alone dating him…_

Something was on her hand and she looked down at it to see a teardrop on it. Apparently she found her eyes filling with tears and they were gently falling down her face like a leak from a pipe under a kitchen sink that needs to be covered up. She brushed them away and continued to walk. Kara did not like others seeing her cry. She never liked it at all. At the beginning of her journey from Eterna City, she promised herself not to cry, nor let others see how sensitive she can be.

Before long, she felt the icy stab in her stomach and it triggered the tears to fall down more. She felt vulnerable, as of she was unable to do anything, not even think about anything. Finding an ally, she went in and fell on her butt to the ground. No one had to see her like this; No one needs to see even if they did care. If they did ask her anything, she would push them away.

Kara soon started to have flashbacks of her past nightmares and started to sob quietly. The pain and anxiety was too much for her. She wants to fight the demons, but she could never find the courage and strength to do so. All she could do was cry…

"Kara, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked.

Kara soon realized that it was Barry. She did not want him to see her in tears, so she ignored him and avoided on looking at him.

Barry felt more concerned for her. He did notice her strange actions over the past few days and he wanted to know why she was feeling down.

He got on his knees in front of the girl and said, "Kara, what is it?"

"I do not want anyone to see me cry!!" Kara cried out, shaking her head in denial.

"Kara…" Barry said in a warning tone, reaching his hands out to touch her. "Just look at me and tell me what is wrong. This is not like you at all and it is making me feel irritated." He touched her hands that were on her head, removing them and holding them in his. "You promised not to keep secrets! I hate secrets being kept from me, you know."

"You wouldn't understand if I told you!!"

Barry soon frowned. "You have to tell me and I am not leaving until you tell me! Unless you want me to fine you for not telling me!" he snapped.

Kara winced. She hated being snapped at, let alone being yelled out. Barry sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He was never good with girls.

He spoke, "I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed, unable to finish his sentence.

The girl looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. The blond could not believe how red and swollen her eyes were from all of the crying. For once, his heart sank, as if an anchor was attached to it, sending it down to the pits of his body. He brushed the tears away and then sat next to the girl, putting a supporting arm over her shoulders. He held her close.

"It's just... these nightmares I've been having and it has been going on for about a few weeks now. I can't seem to stop them..." Kara looked down. "I'm sorry that I did not tell you."

"I know. You just did not want me to worry about you so much." Barry soon looked at the girl. "But talking to me can help you do something about it. Even someone as headstrong as me can understand that. Well, sort of."

Kara soon looked at him again. "You mean... you want to help me?"

The blond nodded. That made the girl smile. Her heart fluttered to hear those kind, gentle words. She told him about the bad dreams she has been having and he listened. Swas done explaining and they were silent before Barry let out a small chuckle.

The girl looked at him in an odd way. "What is so funny?"

"You know, whenever I had a bad dreams I would think of positive things and thik about Paul." He paused to surpass his fanboy laugh.

The brunette nodded. "Ok..." She smiled. "Thank you, Barry..."

Barry nodded. The two stood as rain started to fall. "Let's go back to the Pokemon Center. We're getting wet. Being wet is not fun."

The two started to walk through the already wet streets and then Kara glanced at the blond. A vision of Paul appeared. She gasped, standing where she was, no longer walking. Barry heard her steps stop and he turned his head to look at her, her hair covering her eyes.

"Barry... I think you should travel alone."

"What?! Why are you thinking of something as stupid as that?! You're lucky I am not fining you for making me look for you! So you got 10 seconds to start telling me what is up with you!"

Then Kara glared at him. "You only had me traveling with you just because I am a girl! What's worse is that you are a fan of my worst enemy! How can I travel with someone when I have a grudge against Paul?!"

Barry frowned at her. "How can you say that? Paul is a nice guy! I just know it! You stop saying these things! You may sound like you know Paul, but you don't! I am tired of hearing negative things about him!!" he snapped.

Kara turned her back at him. "If you think Paul is that cool, you can find him and travel with him for all I care!!" She ran off, ever looking back.

Barry had his fists curled into a ball before he shouted, "KARA, STOP!!!"

The girl did not listen to him. She was running and the sound of the rushing rain was drowning the boy's shouts. Tears were welling in her eyes as the rain was blending with them. Her head was spinning as Kara continued to run, not caring about where she was going. A part of her wanted to tell Barry about her relationship with Paul, but she did not want him to know. That would just get him to hate her.

_Barry, I thought that we had something special going on. I guess I was wrong. You are like Paul besides the fact that you care for your Pokemon. Goodbye... for good..._ the girl thought in her mind.

"...ARA...RA... STOP!!! KARA!!!"

Kara realized that Barry was still trying to catch up with her, so she took a turn and decided to find a way to lose the trainer for good. When she took another turn, she heard his steps getting closer. She took a sharp turn and saw a dead end. Before she could think of anything else, she felt Barry wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Enough secrets... Tell me the real reason you are running away," Barry said in a cold tone.

"It's Paul... I... I known him before I knew you..." the girl confessed. "He and I were friends since grade school. He used to be so nice until he left for his journey and started being cruel to his Pokemon, considering some of them weak and useless. He only cares about himself, power, and winning. He does not care about Pokemon, so I left him. Ever since then, I wanted to avoid him and not linger in the past I left behind... I'm sorry that I did not tell you..."

Barry was silent. He had been told by Ash that Paul abandoned Chimchar and he didn't believe him.

Then he spoke, "You know, I hate it when you says those things about him! He would never do something like that!"

"B-Barry, those are just my thoughts!" Kara cried out, still trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!"

"I have something else to say! Listen to me, or I will fine you for not listening!" Barry barked, getting impatient with the girl.

"Will you let me go if I listen?"

"That depends..."

"Fine..."

Barry sighed before glaring at the girl. "Kara, you are different from Dawn when we met her, Ash, and Brock. I thought you were a pain at first, but when time went by, I found myself thinking of you as a good friend, but still a pain. Now hearing this about you and Paul, I do not think that I will ever understand you. The only thing I do not like about you is that you talk about these things to Paul. I still think that you are a very valuable friend."

Kara blinked, finding herself blushing. "What are you saying?"

The blond looked right into her eyes. "I want you to stay with me and help me meet Paul. My journey would not be exciting without you and you put me up on my feet when I am down. I have to admit this as well, you are not that bad of a trainer, but a breeder may be the best thing for you. But I would like it more if you would stop saying bad things about Paul. I want to be a trainer like him!"

"Barry... I don't know... I cannot guarantee if he will be what you think he is..."

Barry sighed, letting the girl go. "Anyway, that is what I wanted to say, so I think that we should hurry and get back to the Pokemon Center before we catch a cold."

Kara nodded. "I think so, too, but one more thing..." She paused before she blushed as well. "Why do you want me to stay with you besides wanting me to introduce you to Paul?"

"Because... Um... Because... Can I tell you when we get to the Pokemon Center?" Barry ran off in a jolt.

Thunder soon rumbled. Kara was afraid of thunder and lightning and could never seem to get over it. Barry even tried hard not to make fun of her, despite the fact that he was tempted to do so. The two arrived to the Pokemon Center and went to their room to change clothes, not feeling comforting with the feeling of wet clothes sticking on their skin. Barry was wearing a sleeveless black tank top and beige pants. He was sitting on his bed while Kara was changing in the bathroom.

He took off his Poketch and put it on his night stand. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked out the window, watching the rain fall. It was beating hard on the window and some thunder rumbled again. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned to see Kara. She was wearing pink pajamas bottoms and a blue spaghetti strap top. She pulled her ponytail off and her brown hair went down to the middle of her back.

"What a crappy night, huh?" she asked.

Barry let out a chuckle. "Yeah. It is."

Kara sat next to him. "You have to answer my question."

"What was it again?"

The girl sighed. "Well, why do you want me to stay with you besides wanting me to introduce you to Paul?"

Barry felt his heart pounding as he avoided looking at the girl. He did not know what to say and how to answer the question. He never knew that the time for something like this to happen, but this was a bit too soon for him, or was it? All he had in his mind was running everywhere, bumping into people (like Ash), and mostly fanboy fantasing about Paul.

He replied, his hand slowly inching towards Kara's, "I want you to stay because... I see you as a beautiful woman full of life and has many goals to accomplish besides me. I know you hate Paul, but if we meet up with him, which will be a great thing for me, you can try to give him another chance. And... the main reason is that... I really think you are a pretty girl to be with."

"Barry..." Kara looked down at her feet. "I'm not that pretty... I'm just a normal, average girl. I am not like those girls who are conscious with their looks and want to be very sexy to impress the boys. I just want to love a man for who he is..." she admitted, blushing. "But... what you just said is very sweet... But stop mentioning Paul's name!"

The teenage boy smiled, glancing at her. "Kara... You can say the most silliest things." He soon frowned gently. "But no matter what you say, it will not change my mind of what I think about Paul."

His hand soon got on top of hersand then Kara looked at him. Their eyes were locked and they started to slowly lean in. Kara's heart was beating loudly and her eyes were slowly closing as Barry's was doing the same thing. It has been about a few years since she was last kissed by a guy. Their lips were only a centimeter apart when thunder and lightning crashed. A scream escaped from the girl as she held on to her friend, her face on his chest as she trembled with fear. Barry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, stroking her hair. The two looked at each other again.

Barry softly whispered, "Kara..."

Kara whispered back, "Barry... I...I..."

Pressing a finger gently on her lips, the blond whispered, "Shh... Let our actions do the talking..." He was leaning in, closing his eyes. "I love you... Karalynn..."

"Barry... you... just... said..."

Kara's words were cut off when his soft lips touched hers. She closed her eyes after a couple of seconds and kissed him back. The kiss lasted for only several seconds before they pulled away to look into each other's eyes. Barry moved one of his hands and gently cupped it on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Kara let out a soft moan, closing her eyes again and enjoying the touch.

"I haven't heard a man say my full name since I was with..."

Barry pressed his forehead on hers, getting their eyes to meet again. "Stop thinking about him. Think about me... I love you..."

Kara soon smiled. "I love you too... Barry..."

The couple soon kissed again and then they held each other close, deepening the kiss. Barry put his free hand on the back of her head, some of his fingers getting in between them, his other hand lingering down to her waist. Kara had her hands on his chest. Their lips continued to press together and the two were enjoying their moment. After a while, they pulled away before they laid down on the bed.

"We should get some sleep..." Barry whispered, gently kissing his lover's forehead.

"Yeah... We have to get going to where your 8th gym badge is at. You can fine me if we get sick..."

Barry let out a small laugh. "I do not think you are worth fining anymore... I will have to fine myself or the weather."

Kara let out a laugh. "Yeah. Curse the weather... but at least it has brought us together..."

* * *

**Like it? Reivew! Thanks for reviewing. If you think my Oc is plain, I am sorry since I am doing my best to make them better.**


End file.
